Coming Home
by Griddlebone
Summary: It's been a long time since Trini went home to Angel Grove. Good thing her friends are patient. A story told in small pieces. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Trini's hands shook as she picked up the phone. Somehow, unsteady, fumbling fingers found the right numbers and dialed. As the phone made soft beeps, ringing on the other end, she felt her world contract around her.

This shouldn't have made her nervous, but she'd been gone a long time. Too long.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded confused, not recognizing the number she had called from. Her heart leapt into her throat and stuck there for a long moment.

"... Jason," she managed. She sounded so strange, almost foreign.

"Trini!"

Her heart ached to hear that familiar voice. She closed her eyes against the homesick tears that had formed there. "Hi, Jason."

"Trini!" The interjection was a female voice, and exuberant: Kimberly. She should have known better than to think she would catch Jason alone; he was always with _somebody_. There came the muffled sound of a brief struggle, then a sigh. "Trini!"

"Hi, Kim," she said pleasantly.

"When are you coming back to Angel Grove?" Leave it to Kim to cut straight to the chase. She had kept in touch with Kimberly over the past few years, if only sporadically, while her ties to the rest of her high school friends had slowly frayed apart. Kim had to have guessed that her getting in touch with Jason meant something. Too bad even Trini wasn't sure what it meant, aside from the obvious.

"Soon."

"You've been saying that for _months_ now, Trini!" She could practically see Kim's pout.

"I know. And I mean it. My plane leaves on Sunday."

Kim let out a squeal that was entirely too immature for her age, not that it mattered. "Oh my god, really? There's so much we'll have to catch up on! You won't _believe_ what they've done to the mall!"

Trini had to laugh. She listened good-naturedly to the rest of Kimberly's plans, which came bubbling out in an ecstatic babble and seemed to have been in place ever since the moment she last left Angel Grove, and did her best to ignore the uncomfortable knot of nervousness that had formed in her stomach.

Finally, Jason said something. She didn't hear what it was, but Kim took the hint. "Oh, I better go. Call me later, okay? I want to know when you're getting in."

"Of course, Kim."

"Bye!"

"Bye," she said, even as the line went dead. So that was that. It hadn't gone at all like she'd hoped. But it was a start; a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone was ringing. It had to be past one in the morning. Trini blinked her eyes blearily open, having been woken from half-sleep, then fumbled for the offending device. She banged her wrist hard against the alarm clock before finally finding the phone. Exasperated, she flipped it open without even looking at the number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Trini."

"Jason. What's up?"

He sounded amused. "I just figured there was probably a reason you called me and not Kim."

"Yeah, that," she murmured. Truthfully, she was a little surprised. When had he become that observant? "I knew Kim would be, well, Kim."

"She's probably already called Zack, and maybe even Tommy, too," he supplied, laughing softly.

"I didn't want this to be a big deal."

"With Kim involved I don't think you'll have much of a choice..."

"I know." She sighed. "And I'm glad she's excited about it, but... I don't know."

Suddenly, she felt a strange longing for their old sparring matches. The familiar movements of the martial arts always helped her clear her head, and working with an old friend never failed to help her feel better. She'd looked for another partner in the years since she left Angel Grove, but she'd never found another connection like the one she'd shared with Jason.

"Sounds like you need to get some things off your chest. Coming back to Angel Grove for a while is a good idea," Jason commented, as if reading her thoughts. "It might help you figure things out."

"You're right. There are some things I wanted to discuss with my parents... face to face. And of course I want to see everyone -"

"So I'll see you when you get here, right?"

She smiled in spite of herself. "Of course. I don't think Kim will let me get away with anything short of a full reunion..." Even now, she was careful to avoid mentioning anything incriminating; he knew what she was talking about anyway.

"No, she won't." She could hear the laughter in his voice. It amused him to see her plans for a quiet return fall apart around her at Kimberly's hands. Knowing him, he'd even been in on it - which would explain why it had taken him so long to call her back - but would just deny, deny, deny if she asked about it.

"Why do I have a feeling that has something to do with you?"

He laughed. She tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn. "It's late where you are, isn't it?" he asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, a little."

They lapsed into silence after that. It stretched like a chasm, wide and deep before her, yet not entirely uncomfortable.

Finally: "You should get some rest. Wouldn't want you to oversleep and miss your flight!"

She laughed, glad to hear him chime in, too, even though they both knew she wasn't leaving for almost a week.

"Okay, okay," she agreed after her laughter had subsided. "Kim would go crazy if I screwed up my sleep cycle and missed my flight." She paused a beat, then added, "Any chance you could pick me up at the airport?"

"Sure," he replied.

"I'll call when I'm sure everything's going to be on time."

"Mhmm." She could tell he was grinning. "Better not let Kim know you asked me instead of her, though."

"I'll just make sure she thinks it's her idea."

They were both laughing when they hung up; the sweet, nostalgic familiarity of their conversation only made the silence of her bedroom echo all the louder.


	3. Chapter 3

It was midday when the plane touched down at the Angel Grove airport. Once she had claimed her luggage, which for once had made it through a trip without getting lost or otherwise destroyed, Trini emerged blearily into the bright lights of the main airport. Her flight had left _very_ early that morning, and now that she had finally arrived, she was groggy and tired and very much looking forward to crashing in her hotel room.

But Jason and Kim were waiting for her, and the thought of seeing them again lifted her spirits considerably. She had not been able to talk Kim out of coming with Jason to meet her, but at least she had been able to convince her not to turn out the whole town for the occasion. Or at least, she thought as she paused just inside the airport doors, she hoped she'd succeeded in convincing her.

She was in no condition to deal with something like that, and Kimberly had better be sympathetic.

Satisfied at last, she opened the nearest door and stepped outside, hauling her hefty suitcase behind her. Warm, Californian air surrounded her immediately. She thought fleetingly of Northeastern winters and shuddered. She had _definitely_ missed the climate here.

Before she had finished enjoying the weather, before she had even begun to look for her friends – who actually seemed to have obeyed her request to wait for her outside, so as to avoid the throng exiting the plane – she heard Kim shout, "Trini!"

Half a second later, she found herself swept into a rib-cracking embrace. "Hi, Kim," she squeaked, barely able to breathe.

When Kim finally released her, she gasped in a deep breath. In the meantime, Jason had wandered over, choosing a somewhat more sedate pace than Kimberly. He was grinning widely; he had been amused when Trini admitted she hadn't been able to convince Kim to let her arrive in peace, and he was obviously still amused about it now.

She would have to get back at him for that somehow. But for now, she would play nice.

"Hi, Jason!"

"Hey, Trini," he said, his eyes glittering with mirth as he pulled her into a hug that was, thankfully, much gentler than Kimberly's. When they stepped apart a few seconds later, he caught sight of her abandoned luggage and, needing _something_ to do, sprang into action. "Here, let me help with this stuff."

The fact that he seemed more than willing to take care of her luggage almost, _almost_, made up for his earlier amusement at her expense. Almost.

Kimberly gleefully supervised their trek across the parking lot, making sure that Trini didn't get lost and Jason didn't let anything untoward happen to her friend's belongings. And all the while, she managed to keep a light conversation going; Trini envied her energy and struggled to keep up with her friends' animated chattering. She needed a nap before dealing with this.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came to Jason's car. It was really more of a sport-utility vehicle than a car, but was bright red and well-kept and pretty much instantly recognizable as his. Trini had to smile a little; maybe it wasn't so bad that she still had a definite preference for the color yellow.

She and Kimberly climbed into the vehicle to wait while Jason loaded the luggage into the back, Trini into the front seat and Kim into the back. Immediately, Kim leaned forward conspiratorially and informed Trini that, "I called the guys, and we're going to have dinner tonight. All of us, just like old times! Well, except Billy. But you knew that."

"Yeah," Trini sighed. "What time for dinner?"

"Sevenish."

That would give her a few hours yet... which she planned to take full advantage of for her nap. "Okay, good. I can -"

"I know! It'll give me a chance to show you the mall! There are some fabulous new stores since the last time you where here, and -"

"But I've hardly slept. I need a nap."

"But... the _mall_! You can sleep later!"

"Tired now," Trini muttered. She leaned her head back against the seat and flung an arm over her eyes. "Talk later."

Kimberly laughed, throwing in a pout for good measure. "Alright, alright, _fine_. We won't go to the mall yet. But you're not getting out of dinner tonight."

"Fine, as long as I get to _sleep_ first."

Kim clapped her hands gleefully together, and she thought she heard Jason chuckle quietly before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car... and she had to wonder: what was she getting herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Evening came far sooner than Trini would have liked; the hotel alarm clock blared annoyingly for several minutes before she managed to drag herself out of bed and shut it off. She sighed deeply, trying to summon the ambition to get ready for dinner.

Leave it to Kimberly to get the old team back together again like this.

Trini wasn't quite sure she was ready to face them. At least, not all at once. She was excited to see them again, it was true, but reunions were draining. It had been tiring enough just dealing with Jason and Kim. Tonight she would have to face Tommy and Zack, too, and whoever else Kim might have invited without telling her.

She pushed herself resolutely out of the nice, warm bed, and set off for the bathroom. She knew she was being silly. She loved Tommy and Zack, and it had been ages since she had seen them. She should be excited. And she was. Very excited. But there was a niggling worry in the back of her mind that they would be angry with her for not keeping in touch.

She tried to picture Jason, Zack, Tommy, and Kim being angry with her and had to laugh. "Now you're _really_ being silly," she muttered to herself as she ran a brush through her hair. It only took her a moment to touch up her makeup, and then she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, she grabbed for the phone. It was Kim. "Hey!"

"I know I'm early..."

"You're _never_ early, Kim."

"I know, but I was so excited about dinner... Anyway, I'm here whenever you're ready."

Trini glanced down; her clothes were well and truly wrinkled from her nap. "Let me just change my clothes quick, and I'll be right out."

After making the quickest change of her life, Trini emerged into the hotel lobby. Kim was easy to spot, waiting on a plush couch to one side of the main entrance, her dress a bright, vibrant pink. She waved enthusiastically as soon as she caught sight of Trini, and practically bounced over to give her friend a hug.

"Ready?"

Trini nodded. "Of course."

They walked outside together; Kim's car was as easy to spot as its owner.

"When you said pink," Trini murmured appreciatively, "I didn't realize you meant _that_ pink."

Kim laughed. "Yeah, it might be a little much... but when I saw a convertible in that color, I knew I had to have it."

_Might_. Leave it to Kimberly. Trini hadn't thought it was possible, but the car – which she had been warned about during an earlier phone conversation – was an even brighter shade of pink than her friend's dress.

But she knew better than to question Kim's sense of luxury, and simply accepted the indulgence. It wasn't often that she got the chance to ride in such an extravagant vehicle, after all. And Kim wouldn't be Kim without expensive things or copious amounts of pink. It was part of her charm.

"So, ready to see everyone again?" Kim asked once they were on their way.

Trini laughed a little, feeling a bit nervous. "I think so. I hope so. They don't hate me, do they?"

"Like they could!" She paused thoughtfully. "Well, Zack and Tommy might be a _little_ bit annoyed with you..."

"What? Why?"

"You wounded their manly pride by calling Jason first."

"What?" Trini sputtered.

Kimberly giggled. "You really should have just called me, you know. Then you could have avoided this mess," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. Next time I promise I'll call you first."

"Good. I'm glad we worked that out. But you'll have to make it up to Zack and Tommy somehow."

Trini had to laugh. "And keep Jason's ego in check, I suppose."

"Of course. You should have seen the man preen when he realized that you had called _him_ and not one of the others."

"Uh oh..."

"Yes. Fair warning: he may have looked well-behaved earlier, but you've created a monster."

"Oh, goodie."

The conversation lapsed as Kimberly pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. It was a family restaurant, nothing fancy, and fairly close to Trini's hotel. They had agreed on that restaurant because of the casual atmosphere and convenience. Trini had protested to driving such a short distance – it would have been perfectly feasible to walk – but, frankly, one did not say "no" to Kimberly.

Well, unless one wanted one's opinion to be completely ignored.

When she had parked the car, she turned and gave Trini a long, hard look. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said, trying not to let her ridiculous trepidation show. "It's just the guys. Nothing to be afraid of. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

There weren't any Power Rangers in Angel Grove anymore. It was rather discomfiting and strange to think about, but the nostalgia for the old team of Rangers ran deep, both in Trini's mind and in the town itself. This was where the team had originated, and it was nice to think that they would be remembered. Nostalgia or no, nobody thought anything of it when a group of old friends met for dinner at one of Angel Grove's family restaurants. While it wasn't the same group from high school - for one thing, Billy was long gone - Trini felt almost relieved to see all her friends again, and to find all of them alive and well.

Their time as Power Rangers was still reflected in them, making them instantly recognizable; each one still wore his or her color, though their styles had mellowed considerably since the last time she had seen them all together. Jason wore red, Zack black, Kim pink, and Tommy's outfit was dominated by green and white. She realized with a hint of chagrin that she had - unconsciously - chosen to wear a yellow blouse tonight. In a way, it seemed kind of amazing that their secret had remained safe for as long as it had.

"Trini!" The guys were falling all over each other trying to be the first one to greet her, the first to exchange hugs... Kimberly had not been lying when she said Trini had wounded Zack and Tommy's manly pride by calling Jason first, and it seemed they were determined to make up for it now.

It was silly. It was also cute and endearing, and it brought laughter bubbling up from somewhere deep inside her.

It was good to be home.

The restaurant had a warm, friendly atmosphere and, perhaps more importantly, good food. Trini sat between Zack and Tommy; after all, she couldn't really argue with the fact that she had already spent time with Kim and Jason. She was relieved to find that conversation was easy and comfortable, even after all this time.

"So, what've you been up to?" It was Zack that finally broached the question.

"School," Trini muttered. "Lots and lots and lots of school. I think it's the point where they aren't going to let me come back and take any more classes." That was met with knowing laughter all around. "But that's kind of boring... what about all of you?"

Thanks to Kimberly, she knew the basics. But it was nice to hear it from each of them, in their own words, to see their contentment with her own eyes. After her stint at the Pan Global Games, Kimberly had gone on to the Olympics and had now returned to Angel Grove to coach a new generation of young gymnasts with dreams as big as her own.

Tommy had gone on to college and moved away from Angel Grove to teach, of all things. He had come quite a distance to attend this reunion dinner; Trini wondered fleetingly if there might be additional incentive to driving all the way to Angel Grove, but kept those suspicions to herself.

Jason not only taught martial arts, he owned a combination dojo and gym, like Ernie's Youth Center but for students of all ages. And Zack... Zack had worked for a while as a stuntman, had decided to call it quits after breaking both legs, and had come back to Angel Grove to try his luck as DJ.

They spoke fondly of Billy, each of them wondering what might have happened to their old friend since his departure from Earth. And from there, the conversation wandered all over the map until long after the food was gone and dinner was over.

It seemed to Trini that so much had changed since the last time she had been to Angel Grove, and yet it was as if nothing had changed at all. Only now she felt almost like a foreigner, relearning each of her friends for what seemed the first time – and the thousandth.

-x-

Author's note: I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story so far! The response has been totally mind-blowing for me. Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Trini finally got back to her hotel room and flopped gratefully on the bed, it was nearly three in the morning. It had been a long night, but well worth it.

It had turned out that there was a reason Kimberly had insisted on taking Trini to the restaurant in her car; dinner had been followed by a late-night whirlwind tour of Angel Grove, complete with rapidfire commentary from the rest of her friends. They had been eager not only to show her the changes in the town since her last visit, but also to vie for their fair portion of her time.

They had pulled her in a thousand different directions over the course of the evening, and it was only now that she finally felt able to breathe again.

She rolled over, glanced woefully at the clock again, and groaned. "I'm an idiot. Why did I agree to any of this?"

Plans had excitedly been made to visit all of the local landmarks, including a trip to Stone Canyon. She had also wound up promising not only to go to the mall with Kimberly, but to pay a visit to the facility where Kim was teaching gymnastics these days. She had also given her word that she would come by the club where Zack was working.

And she had to smile, remembering how Tommy had gone straight back into lonely brooding mode when he realized she probably wouldn't be able to go all the way to Reefside, where he was teaching, just to visit with him. And Kimberly's all too swift offer to accompany Trini on such a journey...

And Jason...

Jason had smiled and laughed at the others, but he hadn't made any demands. He'd only asked that she keep in touch, and maybe try to get together again before she left.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

On the one hand, she wanted to thank him for not adding to the pressure the others were putting on her... on the other, she felt a bit sad that he might not want to see her as much as the others did. She knew it was completely irrational, but the seed of doubt was there, taunting her.

Jason had always been just the tiniest bit of a mystery to her. They had always seemed to understand one another perfectly without ever really understanding anything. Even after all this time, he'd managed to stir up the same confounding mix of emotions he always did when they got together.

Frustrated, and fully aware of the futility of this line of thought, Trini summoned the energy to kick off her shoes and crawl under the blankets. It was really late, and she would need all the energy she could get if she wanted to keep up with Kim tomorrow.

She had so much to do, and only a week in Angel Grove...

_Well_ , she thought, sighing, _at least that means they don't hate me._


	7. Chapter 7

"He's plotting something. _I know it._"

Kimberly looked at her, blinking rapidly and tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Who?"

"Jason," Trini grumbled. It was completely out of the blue; they were having a quick lunch before heading to the gymnastics facility where Kimberly worked. But it was _bugging _her. And even though it had been a long time since they'd really gotten together, she still felt she ought to be able to talk to Kim about anything, no matter how silly or random. "He's not acting like, well, Jason."

Kim laughed. "What are you talking about?"

She had actually kind of hoped Kimberly would have noticed it, too, and felt a little awkward for bringing it up. She was supposed to be spending today with Kim, not wondering what was up with Jason. So she gestured vaguely, a movement that resembled a helpless flail, and tried to explain. "I don't know, I just get the feeling something's going on."

"How come?" Kim asked, leaning forward and propping her chin on one hand.

"He's been awfully well-behaved."

"Well-behaved? Are you sure we're talking about the same Jason?"

Trini frowned slightly. "I just meant, I guess I'd expected him to be getting into it with Zack and Tommy over who got to see me and when... it's odd to see him so quiet." Her frown deepened. "He's not _dying _or anything, is he?"

"No!" Kim said with a laugh. "If anything he's healthier than anybody I know. I can't even remember the last time he had the decency to get a cold like the rest of us mortals."

Trini managed a feeble smile.

"Oh, come on. It's been ages since you two spent any amount of time together. He's been insanely busy with his gym and you've been living across the country. He probably just isn't sure how to approach you, and doesn't want to bug you."

"That's just it," Trini muttered, suddenly feeling rather acutely embarrassed. "He would've been right there with the others, driving me insane before..."

"Trini, are you implying that our Jason may have grown up a little since the last time you were here?" Kimberly asked, her tone playfully shocked.

Trini rolled her eyes. "I suppose that wouldn't exactly be a bad thing..."

"That's the spirit! Maybe you should call him again, just to get Zack and Tommy all riled up again," Kim suggested. "Or better yet, here." She grabbed a paper napkin off the table and pulled a hot pink pen from her purse. "Here's the address to his gym. If you're free some day this week, go bug _him_." She carefully folded the napkin and pressed it into her dumbfounded friend's hand. "Now hurry up and eat. We've only got ten minutes before I have to be at work!"

The conversation dwindled as they both dug in, racing the clock. But as she wolfed down what was left of her meal, Trini couldn't help but notice that Kimberly looked for all the world like a cat that had just been handed a bowl of cream. Which meant... she would bet her life that Jason _was _up to something, and Kim was in on it. The only question now was what.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Trini found herself with a gapingly empty schedule, a napkin covered in Kimberly's scrawling handwriting in her hand... and a raging inner debate.

"Do I call first, or just show up?" she muttered darkly, staring for the umpteenth time at the address Kim had written down for her.

Sighing, she flopped onto the bed, arms outflung, and just lay there for a long time. She supposed that, instead of wondering and worrying about Jason, she could just see about renting a car and drive out to Reefside to visit Tommy - wouldn't that just drive Kimberly up the wall? - but it was Jason she wanted to talk to.

Something was up, and she didn't like it one bit. They had fallen out of touch over the years since Switzerland, sure, but he had never been secretive before. At least not with her.

But he was being very secretive now. Aloof, even. It was so very unlike him that it was downright suspicious.

She got the feeling that, somehow, somewhere, a challenge had been made. What remained to be seen was what she would do with this challenge.

Jason had always been too smart for his own good; she was certain he knew full well that she wouldn't back down.

"Well," she said aloud, sitting up at last, "I guess the only way to find out is to go and see."

But first, she let herself indulge in one last moment of doubt, a half-thought what-if that had barely formed before the niggling, common sense voice at the back of her head kicked it to the curb.

_Don't be an idiot, this is_ Jason _we're talking about. He's only been one of your best friends, like, forever. Even if the world was ending in an hour, he'd be happy to see you._

That annoying no-nonsense part of her brain even had Kimberly's voice. Rolling her eyes, Trini reached for her phone.


	9. Chapter 9

The building was smaller than Trini had thought it might be. As the cab pulled away, she took a moment to get a feel for the place from the outside before going in. It was in a familiar part of town, near the park and the high school, but in a building that must have been renovated fairly recently; it still looked very clean and new.

When she opened the door and stepped inside, she could have sworn she had just stepped into an updated, modern version of the Youth Center where she had spent so much time years ago. The gym was open and airy inside, with all the equipment and gear one could ever hope to need readily available. To one side of the entryway there was a desk for a receptionist, but it was empty.

Trini wandered past without giving it much of a second look. Something else had already caught her eye. There was a group of people, mostly teenagers she assumed were students, gathered near the back wall. And they were watching something quite avidly. She had a feeling she knew what it was.

She moved closer slowly, keeping to the edges, not wanting to interrupt or make a nuisance of herself.

Sure enough, Jason was at the center of the crowd, doing a demonstration of advanced karate technique. It was pretty obvious from the way most of the students were carrying their gear that class was over, but they had stayed to watch his demonstration, which had probably started as a practice for his own benefit. He had always had a knack for making himself the center of attention without being intrusive or obnoxious about it. Trini smiled; she had a great many memories of Jason doing exactly this kind of thing, going all the way back to high school.

For a moment she considered approaching and making him aware of her presence, but there was no sense butting in... not when shirtless Jason was every bit as delicious as she remembered from high school. The man had the body of a god, and he knew how to use it; his movements were practiced to perfection, each move calculated and precise. It reminded her with a pang just how far she had let her own training go.

She knew the moment Jason finally spotted her. He missed a beat, the fluid kata becoming awkward as he almost fell; but in the end he managed to regain balance and control, finishing smoothly and without making a fool of himself. Trini had to hide her laughter behind one hand for fear of embarrassing him any more than necessary.

But he was grinning when he turned back to her after finishing the kata. Trini returned the smile and gave a small wave.

The students who had been watching all turned to stare at her as Jason jogged over. "Trini!"

She laughed as he pulled her into a bear hug, and didn't mind at all that he was covered in sweat or that they were being stared at by roughly a dozen teenagers. "Hi, Jason."

"How did you find this place?"

"You mean you don't think I looked it up in the phone book?" He made a face that only made her giggle again. "Kimberly gave me the address, silly. I believe her exact words were, 'go bug him'. So I took a cab, and here I am."

"Bug me? Thanks, Kim."

"Hey, she said it, not me. Take it up with her."

"I might," he mused, "if I thought it would do any good. You know Kim as well as I do."

"Yeah..." He was right; the former Pink Rager was incorrigible when it came to certain things, and playfully bothering her friends was one of them.

"Hey, I'll give you the guided tour," Jason offered, "but I promised to practice with a few of these guys after class..."

"Go ahead. I don't mind watching."

Trini stood back and watched as he worked with three of the older students, she guessed they were around sixteen or seventeen. He was definitely a gifted teacher. Even back in high school he had taught classes of younger students, and now he had grown into a calm and competent instructor and mentor. He was very lucky to have found his calling so easily and early...

The lessons were done almost before she realized it. The students hung back, watching, as Jason headed back to her.

Something the students were whispering caught her attention. "Kung-fu master?" she asked, teasingly.

"Well, how else was I supposed to explain you?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly a 'master' of anything."

"Yeah, well, you're good enough to be a master if you wanted to be, at least in my book. And the kids here are so impressed with your reputation that they want to see me fight you. Just a demonstration match, of course. You mind indulging them?"

The question took her by surprise, although it probably should not have. Mostly she was surprised that he had mentioned her at all to his current students. She couldn't imagine why, though it was very flattering.

"Well, how about it?" If he was being this persistent, he must want her to practice with him pretty badly, but...

She wasn't exactly dressed for practice, though she always wore comfortable clothing that was easy to move in - a leftover habit from her days as the Yellow Ranger that she now considered just plain practical. With a slightly rueful smile, she shook her head. "I don't think -"

He crossed his arms over his chest, grinning. He had been friends with her long enough to know that persistence generally worked, if he kept up asking long enough. Failing that, he could always resort to the irresistible puppy-dog eyes that got her every time. "Winner buys dinner."

So, they both knew she wasn't going to win. A bribe, then? She supposed she could live with that. And it seemed like the kids were really eager to see what she could do. "Okay."

Jason helped her up onto the mats and waited patiently while she took off her shoes and warmed up. Her heart was racing nervously even though she knew she had nothing to lose. There was nothing at stake but pride, but she did not want to disappoint her old friend or his new students.

She was out of practice, that much was obvious. Jason noticed, too, and let her ease back into it before beginning his attack in earnest. Gradually the proper forms and movements began to come back to her, pulled with frustrating slowness from her muscle memory, flowing with less grace than she remembered. It had been a long time since she practiced with someone that really challenged her skill.

They built up the pace slowly, meeting each other blow for blow. Evading, blocking, and each trying to gain the upper hand. Trini held her own pretty well, she thought, managing to keep up and keep Jason from landing a solid finishing blow until she was breathing hard and beginning to sweat. But by then her lack of recent practice was beginning to show, as he executed a series of swift attacks that left her reeling. After that, he made short work of finishing the fight.

She completely failed to see his next move coming and wound up flat on her back on the mat with Jason grinning down at her. _Show off_. The students applauded politely, already discussing the match in excited whispers between them.

"Nice match." Ignoring his students, Jason bent to help her up. It was just like him, to not even acknowledge that he had beaten her like that.

She nodded. "Well, I did better than I thought I might, at least. I seem to remember being able to beat you, once upon a time..."

He laughed at that. "I'll pick you up after I finish my shift here tonight, okay?"

"No, that sounds fine. I'm sure I can find some other way to keep myself occupied this afternoon than hanging around here, driving you crazy."

"I'll call you first... and hey, why don't we hit up a movie or something, too? It's been way too long since we got to hang out."

Trini could only nod dumbly. They were such good friends that she was sure it wouldn't be awkward to hang out with him again, just the two of them... in fact it would probably be a lot of fun, and she was quite pleased with the suggestion. It would give her something to look forward to tonight, but she was already dreading what would happen if Kimberly found out.


	10. Chapter 10

Trini's phone was ringing. She didn't have time for a phone call right now... but the caller ID was flashing Kimberly's name and she knew if she didn't answer now, she would have to deal with a constantly ringing phone for the next few hours.

Besides, it wasn't like she was making any progress on picking an outfit to wear tonight anyway. It was a stupid endeavor anyway; Jason wasn't particularly likely to care what she wore, so long as she was actually wearing clothes and not dancing naked through the streets or something. She might as well just deal with Kimberly.

"Hey, Kim."

"So I hear you're going on a date with Jason tonight," Kimberly said gleefully. Trini could practically see her friend's smirk; she wasn't even going to ask how Kimberly found out about this in the first place. Trying to pry Kimberly's sources out of her was always a futile endeavor, though in this case she had a guess who it might be.

"It's not a 'date'," she protested.

"Sure. You're only going out to dinner and a movie with him - alone - but it's totally not a date."

Trini gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Look, I know these things, okay? I just know."

"I know," Trini muttered darkly. She could remember more than a few times when Kimberly had decided that perfectly innocent get-togethers with friends and schoolmates were, in fact, dates. Study sessions, martial arts practice matches, group projects... the list could go on and on.

"And I want details."

Another sigh. Thus went the routine of pretty much every date, real or imagined, Trini had ever been on. "Of course."

"Tomorrow morning at eight. You, me, breakfast. And details. I'll pick you up."

"I'm sure there won't be anything juicy, Kim."

"But you'll be there, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find something to wear that actually looks nice."

"I thought you said this wasn't a date." Kimberly was trying - and failing - to hide her laughter.

"Oh, shut up."

-x-

Author's note: Well, we're now 1/3 of the way through this story. I'd like to give a huge thank-you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far! You all make Wednesdays the best day of my week and updating this fic a joy. My offline life is pretty hectic right now, so I don't always get a chance to respond to your reviews, but do know that I cherish each and every one of them. Thank you all so much! -Griddlebone


	11. Chapter 11

Trini hadn't suspected, but Jason had plans for their evening together... starting with a sunset walk around their old haunt, the Angel Grove park. It was a sweet gesture, she thought. She had visited the park briefly during the whirlwind tour they had taken on her first night back in Angel Grove, but she hadn't had a chance to get out and wander around.

Visiting it now was almost like meeting up with another old friend - at once nostalgic and strange. So much was the same; it felt comforting, but at the same time like she had changed so much since she was last here. It was even weirder to have Jason beside her, but not have to worry about the next Putty attack or wonder what Rita would turn into her next monster.

"I could get used to this," she murmured.

"Yeah, it's been peaceful lately." There was a wistful tone to his voice when he spoke.

"You miss it, don't you?"

Jason shrugged, understanding without asking what she was referring to. "Don't you?"

"Sometimes. It was an important part of my life... but I think I when I left, it was meant to be. There were other things I needed to do." This... was not how she had thought this would go, at all. It was a topic she disliked thinking about and would much rather have avoided in the first place. Then again, her reluctance was probably due to the fact that she had never managed to actually find that magical something she had spent so much time looking for.

"Yeah, you're right," Jason agreed. "There's a lot more to life than wearing spandex and fighting giant monsters..."

"Like playing mentor to a bunch of starry-eyed teenagers?" She couldn't resist teasing him about that.

"Hey, don't knock it. And I'll have you know I teach classes of all ages."

"Yeah, well those kids looked like they thought you were about the greatest thing ever, at least when I was there."

"You mean I'm not?" He stopped walking and turned to look at her. His expression was stern but his eyes were glittering with mirth.

She pretended to be taken aback. "When did you develop this ego?"

He looked thoughtful. "Probably about the time a certain long lost friend of mine called me up and turned me into a celebrity..."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, so it's my fault? Kim warned me about this... She said I'd turned you into a monster."

"Me, a monster?"

They had been drifting closer over the course of the conversation, almost without realizing it. It felt... comfortable to be so close to Jason. And she had to admit, with just the two of them... and the perfect weather, the soft sounds of the breeze rustling through the trees and grass, and the warm light reflecting off the pond beside them... it was a lot more romantic than she had thought this outing might be.

_Now, Trini, you're really reading way too much into this._ She hesitated a moment, torn between wanting to hold his hand, and thinking she ought to back off lest she freak him out by suddenly becoming clingy.

It turned out to be a moot point.

There came an awful sound of breaking metal from not far away, accompanied by the rush of wheels and a shouted, "Look out!"

A contraption that looked like it had once been a bicycle with a small carriage attached came barrelling down the hill and up the path toward them. Somewhere along the line it had lost one of its pedals and its handlebars, which were trailing alongside it, still attached at the brake lines, but not its oddly familiar driver or two frightened passengers.

Trini and Jason barely had time to step out of the way before the thing would have run them over.

They stepped apart, one to each side of the path, to let the whatever-it-was pass between them. It was an instinctive movement, but calm and easy from long practice, although Trini had hoped they could have left such hi-jinks behind them when they left for the Peace Conference years ago.

Jason had plenty of room on his side, because it bordered a grassy field. Trini realized immediately that she should have followed him. The path was very close to the pond at this point, and the only place she could go was onto the rocks lining the side of it.

Which should have been fine. She was light on her feet and had pretty good balance.

She also had really bad luck.

She made it onto the rocks without making a fool of herself, and that was where her luck ran out. The stone under her left foot shifted precariously. "Oh no."

She stepped back with her right foot, trying to catch her balance, but the saturated earth gave way easily beneath her weight. The stupid broken bicycle-thing with its three screaming passengers whipped past, finally beginning to lose momentum. Jason saw what was happening as soon as it passed, and even though he was too far to catch her in time - just barely - he still tried.

But it was too late. He missed by about an inch.

With a shout and a graceless flail, Trini toppled into the pond.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost before she realized what was happening, Trini found herself awkwardly sprawled in about a foot of murky, algae-covered pond water. Not exactly how she had hoped to spend the evening...

Groaning, she pushed herself upright. Mud squelched disgustingly under the palm of one hand as she sat up. And then she realized that Jason was there, offering a hand, looking half ready to jump in after her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine," she assured him, ignoring the rock that was digging into her hip. "Help me up."

Somehow he managed to take her hand and pull her up and out of the pond without losing his balance. Once they were both on solid ground again, Trini sighed. She needed a change of clothes and a shower now, though what she really wanted was to go back to her hotel room and pretend this had never happened. _Kim is never going to let me live this down..._

"You okay?"

He looked so concerned; she wanted to give him a hug and tell him that everything was perfectly alright, though she had a feeling he didn't really want mud and pond water on him. So she settled for apologizing. "Yes. And I'm sorry. That was stupid of me."

"Hey, that's not important. What matters is that you're not hurt."

She grinned wryly; she didn't miss the glower in his eyes that said _I should have caught you_. "I fell in a pond. I'm pretty sure I'll live. I haven't died of embarrassment yet, at least."

The conversation died off and they both turned expectantly as the driver that had nearly run them down came over to see if they were okay. Trini thought he looked strangely familiar, and he seemed to know Jason. Maybe someone they had known in high school?

"Hey, Jason," the man said apologetically, "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't expect the tour bike to break down all of a sudden like that - hey, it's Trini! I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?"

Trini blinked, confused, her sodden state temporarily forgotten. "You... look familiar."

"Skull," Jason supplied.

"Skull? You're kidding." When it became obvious that he was not - and that Skull was still expecting an answer - she could have kicked herself. _Could this stupid 'date' get any more awkward?_ "Uh... Hi, Skull. You've... changed a lot since high school."

"Yeah, I've been getting my life together," he explained. Trini cast a sympathetic glance toward Jason, but his expression was unreadable. "I'm on the Angel Grove police force now, but on nights when I'm off duty I run a Power Rangers bike tour here at the park. Which is what I was doing when, well, you know the rest."

A Power Rangers tour? Trini tried not to roll her eyes. It had been ages since the Power Rangers were last in Angel Grove, though it would appear people were still interested. "Wow, that's great," she said, doing her best to be polite and at least _sound _enthusiastic.

"How about you?"

"This and that. Lots of school. I finally decided I needed to come home for a visit."

"That's great! It's great to see you again."

"Yeah..." She kept watching Jason out of the corner of her eye; he looked somewhere between amused and annoyed. Not that she blamed him. Skull had to have the absolute worst timing of anyone she had ever known, and he tended to be merely annoying on his very best days.

"Oh, hey, here's my card," Skull said, pressing a business card into her hand, ignoring the fact that she was sopping wet and covered in mud. "Give me a call if you want to get together sometime, or even just go on the Power Ranger tour!"

"Sure, I'll do that." She forced a smile that must have looked more convincing than it felt, at least to judge by the scowl that formed on Jason's face in response. She waved politely as Skull returned to his rather annoyed-looking customers, drew a deep breath, and turned to deal with Jason. He looked distinctly displeased with this latest turn of events. Great. Just what she needed.

_Please, Jason, can we not make this any worse?_


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed to take a lot longer to get back to Jason's car than it had to wander through the park.

Jason muttered something under his breath about wishing he had a jacket or something to give her, ignoring Trini's protest that it was mud and water and that she would survive just fine without getting the mess all over his clothes, too.

But though she had worried that Jason might be feeling a little bit annoyed or jealous after their run-in with Skull, for the most part he seemed amused by that turn of events. In fact, by the time they got back to the car, he was almost laughing.

"What?" Trini demanded, finally unable to stand it any longer.

He looked out at her from where he was rummaging around in the back seat, looking for an old towel or sweatshirt she could sit on to avoid making a mess of the vehicle's upholstery (a necessity she, not he, had insisted upon). "You let him give you his phone number."

"What was I supposed to do, say 'no'?"

"So you _were _flirting with him!" Jason accused, tossing her a towel from his gym bag as he climbed out of the car, the most adorable pout on his face.

"How is that flirting? If anything, he was trying - badly - to flirt with me..." Trini murmured, sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. She was sorely tempted to roll her eyes, but the question was met with a worrying silence. "Jason..."

_This is where you say you're just messing with me._

"Were you?"

"What? No! This is _Skull _we're talking about. I was just being nice." She sighed again, and self-consciously fiddled with her hair. "Besides, I didn't think this was a date or anything... Wait, did you -"

"Well, maybe," he muttered, refusing to meet her gaze. "I might have hoped..."

This time, she was the one stunned into silence. The idea of dating Jason had a certain appeal – which had the long-buried teenager inside her, the one that had had a crush on Jason roughly _forever_, bubbling gleefully to the surface – but it was definitely unexpected. She had, rather stubbornly, assumed that this would be nothing more than a night out between friends.

"A date? Hmm," she mused aloud. "I think I might be okay with that."

Jason abruptly burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I hate to tell you, but you've got pond scum in your hair."

She frowned. "And this suddenly makes me not date material?"

"No, I just figured you wouldn't really want to be out in public with pond scum in your hair."

"I can share, if you'd like," she countered, running her hands through her hair and giving him a wicked grin. He was right, though. She might not be nearly as obsessive about her appearance as Kimberly, but taking an unexpected dunk in the park pond had really done a number on her good mood.

"I think I'll have to pass on that one."

"Are you sure? Because a night in sounds a lot better than a night on the town right about now," she admitted.

Jason opened the car door and helped her in, then went around to the driver's side and got in. "I'm up for whatever you want to do," he said, turning the key in the ignition. "If you want to call it a night, I understand. Or if you want me to drop you off at your hotel so you can get cleaned up..."

"Or we could go back to your place," she blurted out._ Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Lest he get the wrong idea, she added, "We can pig out on pizza and catch a movie on TV or something. If you're willing to let me borrow your shower and a change of clothes, that is."

Jason laughed. "Hey, if that's what you want, it's fine by me."

"Thanks."

Watching him as he drove them from the park to the apartment building where he lived, Trini had to resist the urge to lean against him and rest her head against his shoulder. She had missed him so much... He looked so pensive; she wondered what he was thinking, but was afraid to ask.

As he stopped the car at a red light, he glanced in her direction and smiled slightly. She looked away quickly, embarrassed that he had caught her staring.

After that, she kept her gaze focused resolutely out the window, watching the almost-familiar buildings pass by as they went. While that was less openly embarrassing, it did very little to stop her thoughts from wandering - and not exactly in the most platonic fashion - back to the man beside her. The thought of spending an evening with him, in his apartment, just the two of them was putting all sorts of bad ideas into her head. And the last thing she wanted was to give him the wrong impression about her...

_Are you sure you don't want him to get the wrong impression? That man is _smoking hot.

Trini leaned her head back against the headrest, closed her eyes, and sighed. Why did the voice in her head have to sound just like Kimberly prodding her on? And why did it have to be right?


	14. Chapter 14

Warm water cascaded unevenly around her, and the air grew thick with steam. For a while, Trini let her mind grow empty and merely enjoyed the pleasant feeling of being clean. It had been a long time since she seriously meditated; her lack of discipline showed, because she could not quite forget that it was Jason's shower she was using, in _his _apartment.

No matter how she tried to clear her mind, some stray thought always came skittering back in, and those stray thoughts were always about him. The room was small, like the rest of the apartment, but clean. The decor was simple and utilitarian but undeniably masculine. It even smelled like him. And so on and so on; round-about and senseless, wandering, but always sneaking back to _him_. She hadn't suffered from this sort of distractedly single-minded focus since the crush she'd had on him back in high school.

High school... the others had changed so much since then. They'd moved on to new things, new lives. Not completely intertwined, but still together, or close enough to it. And she... she was still trying to prove something. She had cut herself off from the people she loved and the city that was still "home" in this stupid effort to prove that she was more than _this_, more than just the girl who had been the Yellow Ranger. She had wanted to prove that she could accomplish great things as Trini, even though she wasn't necessarily the most charismatic or the prettiest, even though she didn't have the Yellow Ranger's powers. All she was proving was that she was willing to torture and alienate herself to prove a point.

It was difficult to accept. It would be harder to get past it. But seeing Jason and Kimberly again, the easy friendship they shared, and the way they could welcome her back into their lives as if no time at all had passed since her departure... it had opened her eyes. Jason had been right when he said she needed to come home.

And he'd struck something deep inside her today when he had admitted to wanting to date her. She was respected, cared for, wanted exactly the way she was.

She leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall and breathed deeply, seeking inner calm. Here, with him, she had nothing to prove. She could slow down, look around her, and find the zen place deep in her heart that had gone missing almost without her knowing it. Jason was willing to help her, to be the rock she could hold onto until she found herself again. And with that she could change the course of her life, and find her way back to family and friends and happiness, instead of pursuing this fruitless dream of being _more_.

More than _what_?

She didn't even know anymore.

But she could take back the self she had let go. All she had to do was take the first step, and Jason was handing her that. Pizza and a movie, hanging out at his place just like they'd done in high school. And... more, if she wanted it.

_I can do this._


	15. Chapter 15

"Feeling better?" Jason asked, amusement in his voice at the sight of Trini emerging from the bathroom amidst a cloud of steam.

"Much. I'm clean!" And dressed in borrowed clothes that were far too big and made her feel absolutely ridiculous, but in the end clean won out. She felt a million times better than she had immediately after her dunk in the pond.

It was starting to feel like their 'date' might not be a total waste after all.

Jason was leaning against the side of the couch, where he could see down the short hall where the apartment's bedroom and bathroom were located. The television babbled softly in the background. Trini wandered over slowly, taking her time and taking a look around the small apartment as she went. She had not spent much time investigating earlier, having been much more concerned with the promise of a shower and dry clothes.

She paused in front of where Jason was standing, aware of a sudden, but not unpleasant, gravity between them. From that vantage point, she could see most of the rest of the apartment - the small kitchen and living room areas. It was small, but well kept and cozy.

She liked it.

"I called in the pizza order while you were in the shower," he told her, breaking the silence before it could shift from comfortable to awkward.

"Should I fear for my life?"

He gave her a look that spoke volumes. Mock-offended, sarcastic volumes. "I would never order anything less than delicious."

She couldn't resist teasing him about that. "I seem to recall some particularly awful combinations of toppings on pizzas _you _ordered back in high school."

"Hey, there's no accounting for taste," he said, shrugging. When Trini gave him a particularly sour look, he laughed and managed a less than sincere, "Sorry."

She spent a moment torn between laughing with him and rolling her eyes; he sobered quickly, however, and the point became moot. "Actually," he decided aloud, "I am sorry. Nothing has gone right tonight, and you're the one that had to suffer for it. I must be about the worst date ever, huh?"

"Jason... it's fine. No irreparable damage has been done," she assured him. "It's not like I broke my leg in the fall or something. I just got a little muddy." And she would have a nice bruise on her hip where she had landed, but she wasn't about to tell him that. He would only guilt himself to death for allowing her to be injured if he knew.

"I guess I'll just be glad you're not Kim, then," he said, sounding amused.

_Oh, come on, Jason. Let's not talk about Kimberly now_, Trini thought. She was actually strangely pleased that it was just the two of them, with no one to bother them or interrupt. Sure, there was always her phone... but she had switched it over to silent mode and left it in her purse when they arrived. Tonight, she planned to relax and have a good time without a dozen distractions.

Something in her expression must have betrayed her displeased thoughts, because the next thing she knew, Jason was asking, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Looks like something to me."

She knew he wouldn't stop asking until he got an answer, and wondered what on earth she could say to explain what she was feeling that wouldn't be completely weird. _I'm just a little peeved that you had to bring up my best friend, never has trouble getting a guy to notice her, _Kimberly _when you and I are supposed to be on a date?_

No, that wouldn't work at all. It was petty and angry, and she really wasn't feeling that way at all. She just... wished he hadn't said that. Although, he had said he was glad she _wasn't _Kimberly, so there was that, at least. And it was only a minor annoyance anyway, she told herself firmly, before her irritation could flare any further and potentially ruin the evening. Better to just let it go than let it eat at her forever. Besides, this was Jason she was thinking about. He probably had no idea he'd said something wrong. No, not probably, definitely. _Obliviousness, thy name is Jason..._

Apparently not everything changed with time.

"Hey," Jason said, brushing a hand against her arm gently, drawing her out of her reverie. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Just over-thinking things, I guess." His mildly blank and confused expression told her quite clearly that he didn't get it. "It's nothing to worry about," she elaborated, though it did not seem to make things any better.

"You're sure?"

She smiled and rested a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Yes."

He gave her a dubious look.

Impulsively, she stepped closer and slipped her arms around him in a quick, gentle hug. "Everything's fine."

What Trini had intended to be a comforting gesture quickly spiraled out of control as Jason wrapped his arms around her. The feel of his arms around her only served as a (very pleasant) reminder of just how big and strong and sweet, and downright delicious this man was. It was enough to make her want to melt against him.

He had always been more comfortable touching her or just being close to her than most of the men she knew; he'd hugged her before, many times, but that had always been the embrace of a friend. This was different: fierce, protective, possessive. It made her heart beat fast and sent all the thoughts, fears, and irritations of the day scattering right out of her head.

She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. It was comfortable and comforting, and certainly sweet to let him hold her and take care of her. At least, until he murmured something softly into her hair and she knew he was apologizing again. He had always had this insane need to be the hero, and when he felt that he had failed in any way, he would dwell on it for ages, or at least until someone knocked some sense into him. _Silly man, what do I have to do to get it through that thick skull of yours that everything is fine?_

She could think of a few things that might be worth trying, though all of them made her feel rather giddy and went a great deal past the safety of the 'just friends' line. And while she knew that taking things to the next level might well shift their friendship into complete and horrible awkwardness, the longer he held her tight against him like this, the more appealing the idea of doing totally unchaste things to Jason (and letting him do the same to her) was starting to sound.

She glanced up at him, internally debating whether or not to attempt something that might well turn out to be utterly stupid. _What if he's not interested in...?_

_If he wasn't interested, he wouldn't have talked you into a date._ Duh.

Her inner-Kimberly made a good point.

In spite of this new realization, she felt a bit nervous and wondered if she ought to just go for it, or what. She really couldn't get a much better opportunity...

As if sensing her nervousness, or that she was up to something, Jason tilted his head slightly to look down at her. Their eyes met, and in that instant it felt as if an electric shock had gone through her. Almost without realizing what she was doing, she went for the kill.

As she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss, she had to wonder when she had fallen into one of those silly romance stories she and Kimberly had used to giggle over back in high school. It didn't take much, really, just Jason returning the kiss (and deepening it _just right_) to make her realize that she didn't care.

So long as he kept doing what he was doing, nothing else mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: There is sex in this chapter. If that bothers you, don't read it.

Also, because you have all been so wonderfully supportive of this endeavor of mine, I'm offering to write a ficlet or drabble of choice for whoever leaves the 100th review on this story. So if you get that one, I'll be sending a PM your way with details!

And now back to your regularly scheduled update.

-x-

Kissing Jason was either the stupidest thing Trini had done since coming back to Angel Grove, or the most brilliant.

Maybe both.

She lost all sense of time, space, and reason the moment her lips touched his, and did not regain the slightest measure of where she was until she felt the wall at her back, one of Jason's hands tangled in her still-damp hair and the other planted firmly against her hip, setting every nerve ablaze with anticipation and pleasure. She was not sure how a not-quite-date and a hug had turned into something as heated as this, had no idea they had moved at all save for the wall at her back that proved it, but Jason wasn't complaining and she wasn't about to, either. Rather the opposite, actually. She wanted more, _now_.

When he went to pull away, she arched her back to press herself against him and kissed him again.

This time he pulled away with a little more force and she let him go. "Trini... I need to breathe at some point."

"Sorry," she muttered, "I probably should have asked before I did that."

"I'm just glad someone finally made a move," he admitted, amusement in his voice. "I've been wanting to do that since we were at the park." After a brief pause he added, "I guess it's probably good that I didn't."

"It's just that I don't usually," she said, pausing to swallow hard in an attempt to regain at least _some _composure, "jump right into making out with someone on the first date."

"I'll have you know I'm not just some random guy off the street."

It took her a moment to process that. Her brain seemed determined to stop functioning altogether, at least when the alternative was devoting more time and energy to making out with Jason. "Good point." She let him hold her close for a while so they both caught their breath. "So, are we going to keep going, or are we going to try to back off a little bit?" she asked, somewhat tentatively. _Please don't say, "back off"..._

"I'll do anything you ask me to," he said, his breath hitching slightly.

"Don't make promises like that," she retorted. The response trailed off into a breathy moan as he bent to press a line of kisses along her neck; she turned her head slightly so he could reach the sensitive spot just behind her ear that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why not?"

His voice, that heated almost-whisper against her ear, made her want to melt.

"Because I just might hold you to them," she threatened.

"Really now," he said, as he pulled away slightly to look at her. "What do you have in mind?"

_Anything that involves you, me, a lot less clothing and a lot more touching?_ That wouldn't do at all, though she could not seem to think of anything better. And if she didn't think of something in the next few seconds, she had a feeling she was going to jump him right there in the hallway.

"You, me, bedroom, now," she blurted out, not quite as articulately as she might have hoped.

The next thing she knew, Jason was scooping her up and carrying her, grinning as she giggled helplessly and clung to him. Somehow they made it into the bedroom without mishap; for someone as big and strong as Jason was, he had a remarkable talent for being careful and gentle without really trying.

He set her down on the bed and paused a moment, just watching her. He looked a little bit lost, like he couldn't quite believe his luck.

_Don't spend all night staring_, she thought impatiently. "Come here."

She tugged him into another kiss so she could run her hands all over him and just enjoy the warm strength of him on top of her. He didn't resist at all, following her example quite enthusiastically.

This time she was the one to pull away, having decided that she was wearing far too much clothing. And there was no doubt about it: he was, too. She went for his shirt first, smiling as he gladly helped her remove the offending garment. She pulled her shirt off and threw her bra after it while he undid the drawstring and helped her wriggle out of the pants. And, she realized a little belatedly, her underwear, too. Oh well, it had to come off sooner or later. Time to take care of his pants...

His hand, which had been cautiously exploring between her thighs since he got her underwear out of the way, found her clitoris and rubbed. Her hands fisted around the waistband of his pants as pleasure jolted through her.

"Jason -"_ Stop that, I'm trying to get you undressed._

And then he was kissing her, hard and deep, and she forgot how to think.

There was no really exceptional skill in his ministrations, but he more than made up for that in ardor and sheer enthusiasm - and the fact that he knew her well enough to read her reactions like an open book... and he caught on quickly, too. It didn't take him long to figure out which strokes earned a favorable response, or how hard was too hard.

Her eyes shot open in frustration when he suddenly pulled away. She was ready to demand an explanation when he settled between her legs and pressed his mouth against her, using his tongue to explore the delicate folds of flesh between her legs, tasting her juices. He shifted momentarily, moving up slightly to wetly tease her clitoris with his tongue.

"Oh," she sighed. "Oh, yes. Keep doing that."

He chuckled at that, the moving air against her skin making her tremble, but to his credit he kept going. Licking, sucking, teasing with his tongue, testing to see what pushed her buttons just right until she was fairly writhing in pleasure.

She thought she heard something, something they should probably be paying attention for. But it seemed far-away and unimportant right now. _The buzzer_, she realized.

Jason paused for a second, then kept going. Trini let her hands tangle in his hair and did not let go as he worked at her with renewed intensity, pushing her just far enough to send her over the edge into a strong climax. She sighed and collapsed bonelessly against the mattress, finally releasing him. Her orgasm left her breathless and dazed enough that for a long time she didn't feel inclined to do much other than lie there and enjoy it. Jason had just pulled himself up and laid beside her when the buzzer went off again. He muttered a curse under his breath and headed into the other room.

_Oh, right_, it occurred to her, _he ordered pizza._

She pulled on her borrowed shirt and pants again, forgoing undergarments for the moment, and wandered out of the bedroom after Jason.

He looked less than pleased.

"The pizza's here," he announced, though it sounded more like a grumble. Trini made a mental note that Jason did _not _like to be interrupted.

"I can go get it if you like," she offered. He looked mildly offended that she was offering to steal his chance to play the gentleman, so she pressed herself close against him and reached down under his pants to give his cock a nice, hard stroke. And a couple more for good measure. "You really want to go get it like this?"

His expression, though a little dazed, clearly said no, so she snatched the money out of his hand and slipped out the door before he could protest. As she pulled on her shoes - ew, damp, but better than wandering barefoot through the apartment building - she realized that she did not really appreciate being interrupted, either. Then again, at least she'd got off before it happened, unlike Jason.

_Poor Jason... I'll make it better when I get back, I promise_, she thought, grinning in spite of herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: There is sex in this chapter. If that bothers you, don't read it.

-x-

Trini half expected Jason to be lying in wait when she returned, but there was no sign of him when she crept back into his apartment, pizza box in tow. She frowned, abandoned the box on the kitchen counter without even looking inside, and went in search.

He was not in the kitchen, the small living room or the bathroom, so that left only the bedroom. Sure enough, he was there, lying on his back on the bed and looking distinctly displeased. She noticed with some amusement that he hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on, not that she was complaining.

"Hey," she said lamely, taking a seat beside him.

He grunted in response.

"Oh come on," she teased, "No need to be grumpy."

He gave her a look that plainly said, _easy for you to say_. Sympathetic, she scooted closer and laid down, resting her head against his chest. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked. His voice sounded weird with her ear pressed against his chest.

"Thinking about how everything has gone wrong tonight." She paused. "Knock it off. This has been more fun than I've had in a long time. You have nothing to feel guilty about, so stop it."

"I guess that's what I get for trying to plan ahead," he said.

She sat up to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I had made us a reservation at this Italian place downtown, but I should have known better than to do something like that. The chaos... never really seems to go away."

She knew what he meant; she could remember vividly the few times any of the former Power Rangers had been able to go on a date or other excursion without something going horribly wrong in one crazy way or another. She had always been pretty lucky that way, and for the most part Billy had, too, but the others... She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Jason..."

"Honestly? I think I like your way better. No explosions, no random catastrophes..."

_Hot sex..._ she added silently to the list.

"There's a lot less that can go wrong if you just stay home and enjoy some time together," she agreed aloud.

"I'll have to remember that."

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I still wish I could have made this a perfect night for you," he told her.

She shifted so she could straddle his waist and sighed. It was so comfortable just to lie there with him; she could have stayed there forever, letting his hands wander gently across her back. But even in the warm comfort of his arms, there was the pulse-pounding current of desire and the dampness that grew between her legs to remind her that she wanted more than just a hug from him.

Maybe that would help him feel less grumpy.

She let her hands glide across his chest and arms, exploring him by touch alone. She marveled at the way his nipples grew hard and taut under her fingers, at how he could be so strong and gentle all at once, at the way her presence evoked such a strong response from him.

She had always considered herself a calm, rational, patient person. Not so much, now. She lifted herself up onto her knees so she could lean forward and whisper, "I think it's time to lose these clothes," into his ear. To judge by the speed of his reaction - pulling himself out from under her and tearing at his clothes before she could think to let him up - he agreed wholeheartedly.

She let him undress himself, removing her own clothes as quickly as she could. It occurred to her that it would have been a lot sexier to strip each other, but she was tired of waiting. But her impatience didn't stop her from pausing to admire the view when Jason was divested of the last of his clothing.

It was the first time she had seen him fully undressed. Her eyes drifted over him appreciatively, though for his sake she tried not to leer. Or drool. She had to face it: Jason made for some serious eye-candy. The sight of him, all strong muscles and smooth skin, sporting a raging hard-on and overcome by a surprising (and pleasing) inability to pull his gaze away from her made her feel weak in the knees. So she climbed back onto the bed and gave him her best 'come hither' look.

He joined her quickly, pressing her down onto her back and fairly smothering her with kisses and heated caresses, which she eagerly reciprocated. Trini was totally lost in it, thrilling as much at his touch as the way he was letting her touch him everywhere, but Jason remained just a little bit hesitant and aloof.

"Hang on a second," he muttered, reaching for the nightstand beside the bed.

_Protection_, she guessed. "I'm on the pill," she informed him quietly, feeling strangely embarrassed to admit it. "If you're clean, we're good."

He was, she didn't have any doubt about that, but he looked somewhere between surprised and pleased that she was willing to forgo such measures with him. Seizing the opportunity he provided, she drew him toward her, tugging gently as she lowered herself onto the mattress, so that he moved on top of her. She spread her legs wide, inviting, reaching down between them with one hand to guide him.

He eased his length into her, shuddering as she took him to the hilt. Gasping, she wriggled her hips experimentally; it was a tight fit, but it felt good. Very good. She wanted more. And more, and more, and more.

"Oh, Jason, _yes_," she murmured eagerly, desire turning her voice breathy and rough.

He didn't start immediately, but held himself still on top of her, within her, and kissed her deeply instead. It set every nerve on fire with anticipation and longing. And lust, too. By the time he pulled away, she was fairly squirming underneath him, desperate for more. "Are you trying to torture me?" she demanded.

Her impatience made him grin. "I wouldn't say 'torture'."

He kissed her again, and this time he began to move his hips against hers. Slowly at first, and then faster, building momentum before settling into a steady rhythm.

She met his thrusts, rocking her hips against his and matching the pace he set as best she could. He had been fully aroused when they began, but it soon became evident that he had more than enough stamina to outlast her. The friction where their bodies met was almost intolerably pleasant - they seemed to fit together just right - and sent her soaring into climax almost more quickly than she thought possible.

He didn't stop, but he did hold back as she clung to him and shuddered. She moaned, letting out ineffective, wordless sounds of pleasure. Aftershocks rippled through her, small echoes of bliss.

"I'm fine," she gasped breathlessly when she realized he was holding himself back for her sake, and that it was mostly a losing effort. "Your turn."

It was like she had flipped a switch inside him. He increased his speed, pounding into her faster and faster. It was needy, urgent, and it struck her as deeply erotic. She shifted, wrapping her legs around his middle and moving with him, helping to push him over the edge as surely as he had done for her.

If she had thought her first climax might sate her, she was wrong. The sight of him straining above her as he worked toward his own release made her acutely aware of her own growing arousal.

She shuddered with him when he came inside her, pulling her against him so hard that she winced. It was barely perceptible, but he was shaking with the force of it; Trini felt a strange sense of satisfaction wash over her as he withdrew and rolled into his back beside her, breathing heavily. She pressed herself against him, resting her head on his chest and letting him wrap an arm around her and hold her close.

"That was good," he said, letting his eyes drift happily closed.

"You're not too shabby, yourself," she teased, eying him critically. _Don't you fall asleep on me; we're not done here._ He was spent, and she was ready to go again. It was almost funny.

She let him catch his breath for a few moments, then slipped out of the half embrace and guided his hand to the apex of her thighs. He knew what she wanted, then, and moved his fingers idly against her, drawing it out and prolonging her pleasure until she wanted to scold him for taking too long. But she decided against scolding, and instead let her hand join his so they could finish her off together.

"Trini?" he asked afterward, amused, as she fairly melted against him, her damp fingers twining with his.

"What?"

"Are you always this insatiable?"

"Only when I have a totally gorgeous man at my beck and call," she retorted, and then kissed him soundly. It was slow, unhurried, deep. She lingered there a long time, enjoying the taste of him, the feel of his tongue as it moved against hers. It was as close to a perfect kiss as she had ever had; it was too good to last.

Her stomach rumbled. Loudly.

She broke away from the kiss, giggling helplessly. This time Jason was laughing with her. "I think that's a sign we should find something to eat..."


	18. Chapter 18

Trini wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting, but this wasn't it.

Maybe she had thought, in the back of her mind, that there would be some sort of awful, all-consuming awkwardness. After all, she had just - utterly spontaneously - made love to a man that had been her friend for as long as she could remember (and enjoyed every moment of it). And as good as it had been, it could have ruined everything they shared.

But it hadn't.

Instead, she found it remarkably easy to be comfortable with Jason. Cuddled up beside him on the couch, she felt suffused by a gentle contentment. At least for this night she had managed to recapture the quiet, happy place in her heart that had been missing for so long.

It sounded silly if she thought about it, so she didn't. She let her mind wander over what had occurred tonight, turning it around and around in her head, savoring the memory of each small moment, letting them bring warmth and calm into her heart.

Getting dressed, and having to swat Jason away from coaxing her into going another round with him first, joking that food was more important than sex (for the moment, at least). Grinning with delight that he hadn't ordered some horrible concoction, but actual, edible pizza. The way reheated pizza could taste utterly delicious when eaten in good company. The warm, safe feeling that washed over her when Jason put his arms around her. The soft murmur of their voices, drowning out the long-forgotten buzz of the television as they shared both endearments and the details of lives lived too long apart.

Trini sighed and wished it would never end.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I've been writing this story according to a set of prompt words. This chapter's prompt is "intermission". I apologize for the silliness.

-x-

"Hi, you've reached Trini Kwan. Leave a message at the beep."

"Trini, it's Kim... Where are you? I had hoped you'd be back by now... I'm dying to hear how your 'not a date' went. If it's not too late, call me when you're done, or I'll call back in a bit. Bye."

-x-

"Hi, you've reached Trini Kwan. Leave a message at the beep."

"Hi Trini, it's me again. You're still not back? It's almost 11. Isn't that a little late for an outing that isn't a date? Just so you know, I'm pouting like you would not believe right now. I need details, girl! Call me when you get this message!"

-x-

"Hi, you've reached Trini Kwan. Leave a message at the beep."

"Trini... now I know you're just ignoring my calls. Come on, answer your phone! No matter what happened, it can't have been _that _bad! Just... tell me what happened. I can't help unless you talk to me!"

-x-

"Hi, you've reached Trini Kwan. Leave a message at the beep."

"Okay, Trini, I'm getting really worried. Are you okay? Please just let me know if you're okay. We don't have to talk about it, or anything! Call me?"

-x-

"Hi, you've reached Trini Kwan. Leave a message at the beep."

"Trini, I swear on all that is holy, if you do not answer your phone the next time I call you, I am going to send Jason to tear the door off your hotel room and make sure you're still alive! You got that? You have _five minutes_ and then I am going to call you and you are going to answer your phone and tell me what is wrong..."


	20. Chapter 20

There was a phone ringing somewhere. Jason grumbled, but rolled over to grab the phone and answer it. Trini snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, hoping it would be a wrong number and she could just go back to sleep. Unfortunately: "Hey, Kim."

The voice on the other end was loud enough that Trini could hear; it sounded frantic. She blinked her eyes open groggily.

"Hold up. Kim. It's okay. She's right here," Jason said calmly. There was silence on the other end of the line.

Suddenly Trini sat bolt upright. "Oh, no... I was supposed to meet Kim for breakfast today!" she groaned.

Jason chuckled and handed her the phone. "Here."

She practically cringed. "Hi, Kim. I'm sorry, I forgot -"

"You slept with Jason!"

Were they really going to have this conversation now? It would seem that yes, they were. Not only was she mortified - Jason was eying her with no little amusement - but she wasn't quite sure how Kim would react to the news. "Uh, well..."

"It's about time!"

The response left Trini struggling in vain to find something to say. Kimberly didn't seem to mind. "Okay, we'll take a rain check on breakfast and meet for lunch or dinner today. You get back to acquainting yourself with your man, and call me when you have some free time."

The silence as the line went dead echoed in Trini's ears.

And then Jason was laughing. "What did she say to put a look like that on your face?"

Blushing ever so slightly, she admitted, "She said I should get back to getting acquainted with my man."

He pretended to think about that for a few seconds. "Not a bad idea."

"No," she admitted as she let him pull her to him, his touch running a thrill up and down her spine, "it's not."


	21. Chapter 21

"Twenty-one messages," Trini groaned. "And all from Kimberly."

Jason chuckled. "She was worried about you."

"She didn't have to be worried. She knew I was with you," Trini protested.

"You're still not the type to break curfew," he pointed out.

"I didn't _have _a curfew! We were supposed to meet for breakfast this morning," she complained. Glancing at the numbers on the phone, her expression darkened. "She started calling me at ten last night! And she didn't stop until... three in the morning!"

By that point, Jason was laughing outright.

"It's not funny! Okay, it's not _that _funny." Now she was starting to giggle, too. Stupid, infectious laughter. "You can stop laughing now."

Struggling to calm himself enough that he could speak, Jason added, "And she didn't call me until after eight this morning. I guess that means she just doesn't love me as much as she loves you..."

"That or she loves you enough not to bother you all night," Trini muttered.

Jason laughed and gave her a quick hug, which was nice but did nothing about the fact that she still had seventeen messages to (half) listen to and delete. "We should probably get going soon," she said, realizing that while she was technically on vacation, Jason was not.

"We could stop and get breakfast first if you want."

"Aren't you going to be late to work?"

He shrugged. "I'm already late."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not enough," he said, grinning. "This was more than worth it. And it isn't as if I'm the only one there in the morning. They'll survive without me for an hour or two."

She gave him a skeptical look, but didn't push the matter. He was a grown man, if he wanted to play hooky from work there was really nothing she could do about it.

Jason dropped her off at her hotel after a quick breakfast, and from there she took a quick power nap, spent some time getting cleaned up, and called Kimberly to set up a lunch date. As she waited for Kim to come pick her up, she felt a vague sense of dread wash over her. She was going to have to explain this somehow, and hopefully do it with dignity intact. Kim was not exactly merciful when it came to her friends' love affairs.

Kimberly arrived exactly on time, but even when she had Trini effectively trapped in her car, she held her tongue. She was obviously excited about the news; Trini had to wonder what she was waiting for, but she didn't dare ask.

They headed for a small cafe downtown that Kimberly liked, where they could have a mostly private lunch together. When they were settled and the waiter was gone, Kimberly pounced. "So you finally jumped Jason?"

"I didn't exactly mean for this to happen," Trini sighed. "At least not this soon..."

"Really? That's not what he told me," Kim said with a grin.

Trini stared at her for a moment. "You talked to Jason already?"

"Of course! What was I supposed to do while you made yourself presentable? Twiddle my thumbs? Of course I called him," Kim admonished, her tone strongly implying that Trini really ought to have known better.

"I thought you were supposed to be a gymnastics coach or something," Trini grumbled. "You could try doing that."

"Aww, Trini, but that's so much less fun. I can do that every day. But it's not often that two of my best friends hook up!"

Trini couldn't argue with that, so she turned her attention to her menu instead. But it seemed Kimberly couldn't resist at least one question. "So, was it good? Jason said it was, but men can be so totally oblivious... and I need to know if I have to go kick his ass."

"Yeah, it was good," Trini said, wondering just how much detail Kimberly was expecting to get out of her.

But instead of probing, Kim laughed. "You should see how dazed you look. It must've been pretty good if you're still all smiley and adorable over it."

Embarrassed, Trini felt her face heat.

"Actually, I'm glad," Kim went on. "You two both deserve to be happy."

"You think I wasn't happy before?" Trini asked, but there was no heat in it. It was actually something she was wondering about, too. She hadn't felt all that unhappy before, although lately she had noticed a pervasive sense of discontentment. Now, she didn't really want to leave Angel Grove.

"I think you came home for a reason," Kim told her.

"I... wanted to see if Angel Grove was still home," Trini confessed.

"Do I detect a hint that you might be considering coming back on a more long-term basis?" Kim asked, quirking a brow.

"Remember those two days I was busy earlier this week? Well, the firm I've been working with is opening a branch here in Angel Grove," Trini explained, feeling suddenly nervous. "I applied for a job transfer, and I interviewed for the new position this week. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to get their hopes up. And because I wasn't sure everything would live up to my expectations... I was afraid I might have built it up into this utopia in my head, and coming back would shatter all my delusions."

Kim smiled sympathetically. She had gone through a similar crisis when she made the decision to leave Florida and return to Angel Grove. "And?"

"Now I'm waiting to hear back about the job before I make a decision," Trini said serenely, knowing it would drive Kim up the wall not to know.

"You are just the absolute worst sometimes," Kimberly grumbled. "Well, I expect to be the first one you tell when you know! When are you supposed to hear back from them?"

"Anytime now, actually," Trini said.

As if it had been following their conversation, Trini's phone began to ring...


	22. Chapter 22

Trini was silent for a long time after she got off the phone and returned to the table where Kimberly was impatiently waiting for her.

"Well?" Kim demanded at last, unable to bear the silent tension any longer. "Who was it? What did they say?"

It was difficult for Trini to keep a straight face. "Oh, it was a wrong number."

Kim screwed her face up into a frown. "Right. Then why are you trying not to laugh at me?"

"Okay, it might have had something to do with the job," Trini admitted.

"And?"

"The position is mine if I want it."

"And?"

"And what?" Trini furrowed her brows slightly.

"Do you want it?"

"I wouldn't have told them I was happy to accept the offer if I didn't," she replied.

In spite of Trini's best attempts, Kimberly did not miss the impish tone of that last remark. "Oh, if that didn't mean you were coming home for good, I would be so mad at you right now!" she exclaimed.

Trini laughed and returned the hug Kimberly fairly leaped over the table to give her.

"When are you going to break the news to Jason?" Kimberly asked when she had settled back into her chair.

Trini shrugged. "Probably the next time I talk to him. Maybe when I'm getting ready to move. I don't know."

"You may as well just call him and tell him now," Kim said matter-of-factly. "If you two are going to be in any sort of relationship, he needs to know about this!"

This earned a sigh from Trini. "Well, he's at work right now and I don't want to bother him, unlike some other people..."

"Oh, please," Kim interrupted, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "He might be _at_ work but I guarantee you he is getting nothing accomplished today."

Trini wondered if that might have something to do with Kimberly pestering him for information all morning, but kept that opinion to herself. Kim would just insist that any strange and giddy behavior on Jason's part was entirely due to spending the night with Trini, and it would be impossible to change her mind. Not that Trini would particularly mind if that were (partially) true.

Since she knew better than to try to take Kim on directly, Trini tried a different tactic. "Why am I taking dating advice from a woman who has been chronically single since high school, again?" she teased. They both knew Kimberly was the best relationship-analyst in Angel Grove, but for some reason today the jibe put a strange look on Kim's face. A guilty look. Like she had just been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "Wait a minute. Are you hiding something?"

The strange look took only a moment to fade. "Of course not. And as I recall, you are the one who has been hiding things. You never told anyone about your job interview -"

"That's not true. I told my parents."

"- and you didn't answer any of my calls last night. I think that definitely counts as hiding things."

Trini frowned, but she was trying not to laugh. "I was a little bit busy last night. It would have been awkward if I answered my phone."

Kimberly was saved from an embarrassing admission of defeat by the timely arrival of the waiter with their food. "Oh, look! The food's here! Let's eat!" she announced, just a little bit too loudly.

Trini just chuckled and shook her head.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh, I knew that already."

For a moment Trini could only stare at Jason. She had decided to meet with him for dinner at the restaurant he had planned to take her to the previous day, before their date had gone awry. And she had planned to break the news then, but it turned out that her news wasn't news at all. She promised herself mentally that Kim was dead meat if she was the one that blabbed. "What?"

"Well," he said diplomatically, "not that you got the job, but that you were interviewing for a position here."

Finally getting a hold of herself, she demanded, "How? I only told my parents, well, and Kimberly this afternoon, and I told them all to keep it quiet."

"Apparently your folks can't keep a secret. They told my parents, and my parents told me. They were all very excited," he told her, grinning deviously.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, heaving an exasperated sigh. She supposed she should be grateful that at least he could keep a secret, even if her own parents couldn't.

He shrugged. "Didn't really have a reason to. I figured you were keeping everything hush-hush for a reason."

"I guess I kind of was," she admitted, explaining her fear of coming home to an Angel Grove far from her idealized expectations.

Jason smiled and nodded. "There you go."

"But... why didn't you tell me, at least, that you knew?"

"Would it have changed anything?"

She paused a moment. She had not really stopped to think about it, but it was kind of odd that Jason had been so willing to just jump into bed with her when there was no guarantee she would ever come back; he had never struck her as the type for a casual one night stand. And, thinking back even further, he had been strangely silent that first night out with the rest of the former Power Rangers, far less pushy than the others. She probably should have realized that something was up. And she had, to be honest, but she hadn't expected it to be this.

"I can't believe my parents told!" she burst out.

"Oh, come on," he teased. "It's not all bad..."

"Well, no, not _all_ of it," she retorted. "Some parts of it were definitely not bad. But it would be nice to know I could trust my parents, at least..."

"That's what friends are for," he declared. "So you have someone you know won't spill all your secrets, or show people embarrassing childhood photos, or -"

"Yeah, like Kim won't have told at least Zack and Tommy already," she said dryly.

"She's... just trying to make things easier for you! It'll save you time if you don't have to call everyone and let them know."

Trini could no longer keep her giggles in check. "Jason, I think you've been spending too much time talking to Kimberly. Her warped sense of logic is starting to rub off on you..."


	24. Chapter 24

It was quiet. Peaceful, with the slightest undercurrent of tension. Dinner went well... at least once Trini got over the shock of finding out that her parents weren't as trustworthy as she had hoped when it came to keeping secrets. And she had really enjoyed spending the evening catching up with Jason. It had ended too quickly, really.

Somehow, without her quite noticing, it had gotten dark outside. So she hadn't argued when Jason brought her back to her hotel, but she hadn't been particularly eager to part company, either. And that led them to where they were now: sitting in his car, in the hotel parking lot, in the dark. They had long since lapsed into silence, but Trini still felt reluctant to leave.

The radio played softly in the background, some generic rock song or another.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jason asked, shutting the car off.

"Hmm?"

"Have you told your parents about the job yet? Thought about where you'd like to live? That kind of thing."

"No, I haven't told them yet," she admitted. She had been trying to figure out how to tell them, actually. While she had informed them of her interview, she had also given them every impression that she was happy with her life out East and was using the job interview as an excuse for a visit. Coming back for good felt a little bit like admitting defeat, after all the things she'd told her parents about her hopes and dreams over the years.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked. "You got awfully quiet."

"I'm fine. Just freaking out a little about potential parental disappointment," she said lightly. "I may have exaggerated a bit when I told them..."

"They're just going to be thrilled they don't have to get on a plane to see their daughter for the first time in forever," he told her, his tone betraying his amusement. "Come on, where's the fearless Trini I remember?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I just see more of the big picture now, that's all. And besides, I was never fearless. You know I had that horrible fear of heights way back when..."

"I remember that," he said, chuckling. "That was cute."

"It was not cute!" she protested.

"Sure it was. 'Oh, Jason, don't climb that rope, it's too high! You'll fall and kill yourself!'" he said, doing a terrible impression of the way she talked.

"I wasn't _that_ bad."

"You were. And it was cute."

"Fine, if you say so," she muttered, but she ceased her complaining when he leaned over to tug her in for a good-night kiss.

He broke it off too soon for her taste. "Better get some rest tonight. Kimberly won't be happy if her plans get messed up."

Trini murmured something noncommittal.

Tomorrow she would have to pay her parents a visit. It was also the day she and Kimberly were scheduled to make a trip to Stone Canyon, and to the mall as well. She wasn't sure which would be the lengthier or more intimidating trip. And the day after that, she would be on a plane heading back East. Where had the time gone?

Even though she knew she would be back, she hated to leave again so soon.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... stay here, tonight?"

He grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."


	25. Chapter 25

Trini had never felt quite so jittery about spending time with her parents before. They had never been less than entirely supportive of any endeavor, including her stint at the Peace Conference and subsequent decision to pursue her college education and career on the other side of the country from home. There was no reason they would be unhappy that she had decided to return.

Logically, she knew that Jason and Kimberly were right. Her parents were going to be thrilled to have their daughter so close again. But she still worried. What if they thought she had made her decision for all the wrong reasons? What if she _had_?

No, she was sure she had made the right choice.

"So, are you going to tell them about you and Jason yet?" Kim asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. Her tone was teasing, but Trini knew she was being serious. It was a question she had been pondering, herself, for quite a while now.

Should she tell them about her budding relationship with Jason? They had always liked him back in high school. But that had been as her friend. She wasn't sure they would be so approving now that he was her lover, too. And it might give the wrong impression about her motivations.

"I don't know," Trini mused. "I'd like to, but I don't want them to think that he made up my mind for me."

"Even if he did?"

Trini whapped her friend playfully on the arm. "He didn't, and you know it."

"But the sex helped," Kim pointed out, in that oh-so-helpful way of hers.

Exasperated, Trini admitted, "Okay, so that's a nice bonus, but it wasn't the deciding factor. I'm not that shallow."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kim quipped, "But you do know a good thing when you see it!"

Scrunching down in her chair, Trini grumbled. "Why did I ask you to come along, again?"

"Because I'm just that awesome, and you wanted to arrive in style."

"Oh, right." If 'style' involved arriving at the restaurant in a bright pink vehicle.

"Oh, come on," Kim soothed, "It'll be fun. I'm sure your parents will be here soon, and then you can stop worrying that they're going to hate you for coming home. Which is crazy, by the way."

Trini managed a wry grin. "I know it is. But crazy never stopped me before. Or you, for that matter."

Kimberly eyed her askance for that remark, but knew better than to deny it. If anything, she had been worse than Trini in the crazy-department. And probably still was, to judge by the silly look of mock outrage on her face.

Trini was still giggling about that when the restaurant door chimed softly and two very familiar figures stepped into the building. She immediately sobered and glanced to Kimberly for support. Kim gave her a pointed look that suggested hiding things from her parents wasn't a very good idea.

Trini made a pleading face of her own, and Kimberly relented with a shrug. But it continued to bother her as her parents approached the table.

She really should tell them about Jason, shouldn't she?

Not yet.

"They're going to be happy about this, right?"

Kim laughed and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Trini, if anything they're going to be upset that you spent so much time with me and Jason first."

Telling herself that she felt much better now that she had decided on a course of action, Trini forced a slightly panicked smile, and rose to greet her parents.


	26. Chapter 26

Trini's parents were in good spirits, all smiles for the daughter who so rarely came home for a visit. It took a great weight off her shoulders to see them so pleased with her decision to visit; it gave her hope that they would be just as pleased with her decision to stay.

But by the time everyone had finally settled down and their order had been placed with the waiter, Trini felt as if she was frozen with fear. She had thought she had made up her mind on a course of action, but as soon as she saw her parents she was overcome by an intense urge to just throw everything out in the open and get it over with. Preferably as painlessly as possible. But, of course, there was the nagging fear that they would get the wrong impression about her motivation for coming home in the first place, and she did not want that.

"So," her father began once the waiter had left, cutting right to the chase, "how did the interview go?"

"Really well," she said brightly, glad to have some sort of direction. And it was true. The interview _had_ gone well. She had nailed it; she hadn't really doubted that part of it, since she was almost perfectly qualified to take the position being offered. "So well, in fact, that they already offered me the job."

"And?" her mother prompted.

Trini smiled. "And I'm going to take it, of course. I'm not going to pass up a chance to be closer to my family and friends."

Although they had already discussed it over the phone, her father made her go over every detail of the new job opportunity... but in the end he sat back with a satisfied look and she knew he approved of her decision. She felt like she could finally breathe a little easier.

Once the food arrived and conversation dwindled to inconsequential small talk, which mostly involved hammering out the small details of Trini's plans for the move and job change, Trini found herself beginning to relax and enjoy the opportunity to spend time with her parents and Kim. Everything was going well, even better than she had hoped. It had really been too long since she had been with her parents at home, in Angel Grove, rather than having them come to visit her.

But by the time dessert arrived - in vast quantities that probably owed something to Kimberly's presence - Trini's mother had a sly look on her face that made her daughter suddenly feel worried again. She was up to something, Trini just knew it. She kept a close eye on both of her parents, and her mother in particular, as they split up the numerous goodies, but if anyone was up to something they were content to keep waiting for a while longer. Long enough that she thought maybe she had just imagined that look. She had just begun to let her guard down again when her mother pounced.

"So how's Jason been lately?" she asked, her tone deceptively casual.

Trini mentally flailed for an answer that wasn't incriminating; beside her, Kimberly struggled rather less than valiantly to keep a straight face. "He's... fine, so far as I know," she managed at last.

"Oh, no better than usual?" her mother pressed. "I thought he'd be happy to be reunited with an old friend."

Trini felt her face heat, but could not resist divulging that, "Well he did seem pretty happy to see me..."

At that, Kimberly could contain herself no longer and burst into a fit of helpless giggles.

"_Kimberly_," Trini hissed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Kim apologized. "Your mom... the look on your face... this is just too funny."

Trini had to admit, grudgingly, that in spite of the time she had spent lying and telling half-truths to cover for herself and the other Power Rangers as a teenager, she was still no better at keeping a secret than her parents were. She had tried and failed, so now she had little choice but to just let things happen as they would. "So... you already knew about me and Jason? Or at least you guessed?"

Her mother smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Trini had to wonder just how much Kimberly - and Jason! - had helped with that brilliant deduction. "Am I that transparent?"

"Yes," Kim got out between giggles.

Trini sighed and looked to her father, but there was mirth in his eyes and she knew she would get no help from that quarter.

"You never do anything just on a whim," Kim added. Trini's mother nodded agreement once more. Trini scowled at her parents; cowards, both of them, letting Kimberly do all the talking so they didn't have to take any of the blame! Not that Kimberly seemed to mind. She seemed altogether too pleased to get a chance to have a little fun at her friend's expense.

"Your mother and I raised you to think before you act," her father pointed out, oh-so helpfully. "It was fair to assume that you did not take the job interview in Angel Grove only as an excuse for a single visit."

"Fine, fine," Trini muttered. "But how did you know about Jason? _I_ didn't even know that we were going to reconnect until after I got here."

Her mother gave her a gentle, knowing smile. "Honey, he was the very first person you wanted to see when you got here, even before your own parents. It didn't take a lot of guesswork to figure out what was going on in that heart of yours."

Trini sighed. Why did her parents always have to be so smart and insightful?

Her mother finally managed to sober herself, at least for the most part. Innocently, she asked, "Were you trying to keep it a secret?"

Yes, of course. _Duh_. "I didn't want you to think that I made a rash decision because of... him," Trini said, floundering slightly.

Amused at her discomfiture, and probably guessing exactly what it was that she did not want to admit, her father grinned. "If Jason had anything to do with your decision to finally come home, then we owe him a debt of gratitude."

"And he is a good man," her mother added.

Trini glanced to Kimberly at that, afraid to look at her parents. Kim quirked a brow; Trini could practically hear the cheerfully, _evilly_ added, "and he's good in bed, too!" and wanted to die.

Oblivious, her mother concluded, "You could do far worse in a boyfriend."

Well, there was that. At least she had not jumped right into bed with someone her parents didn't like. Even if it was still mortally embarrassing to admit such uncharacteristically impulsive behavior to her parents. And they were not at all inclined to let her forget that it was totally unlike her to fall head over heels for someone so quickly.

She tried to take their ribbing in good humor, finding her place of inner calm and telling herself that lunch would be over soon and then she could murder Kimberly - or at least get revenge - in peace.


	27. Chapter 27

Going to the mall with Kimberly was like stepping backward in time. They had breezed through Stone Canyon, catching a quick early dinner with Rocky and Adam before returning to Angel Grove for the mandatory shopping trip that Trini had been putting off all week. But it just wouldn't be a complete visit to Angel Grove unless she spent time with Kim at their old hangout.

Kim had not been exaggerating when she said things had changed at the mall; while the bones were the same, the place looked completely different. Trini had to admit that the face-lift had been much needed.

At first she felt a little lost - nothing seemed to be quite where she remembered it - but that quickly faded in the face of Kimberly's enthusiasm. She quickly lost track of all the stores they wandered through. They had a lot of ground to cover if they wanted to see everything, but Kimberly was a pro when it came to shopping. She knew exactly where all the most interesting or promising shops were, and she made sure they hit all of them before their trip was over. And along the way, Trini found herself wondering just how to tackle the questions she wanted to ask.

Kimberly had been acting a little weird all week, outside of her smugness at Jason and Trini's blossoming relationship, and Trini was starting to be more concerned than curious. It wasn't like Kim to hide things from her, even when they had been on opposite sides of the planet. Even so, she was reasonably certain that Kimberly really was hiding something. And she was being unusually sneaky about it, too, using Trini's preoccupation with Jason, her job interview, and her impending move to distract her from it every time it came up in conversation.

Well, no more. Trini was certain this trip to the mall would provide the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of this little mystery. She just had to find it and not let it slip through her fingers like she had earlier, when she had been good-naturedly fuming over how lunch with her parents had gone.

This time, she was going to get to the bottom of the mystery.

It took some patience, but she finally found the opportunity she was looking for. It wasn't perfect, but it would work. In addition to her usual boutiques and shoe stores, Kim thought Trini ought to buy something special to wear on her last night with Jason. She let Kim drag her into several stores, though she really had no intention of buying any sort of racy lingerie, before she finally pounced.

"This is about a guy, isn't it?"

Continuing to dig through a handy pile of sale-priced merchandise, all of which was colored in garish shades of pink and green, Kimberly maintained a look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Trini fixed her with a good hard glare. "Oh come on. The sneaky comments, the evading, and now dragging me into lingerie shops under the pretext of finding something for me to wear, while you look for goodies for yourself," she prodded. "So, spill it. There _is _a guy, isn't there?"

"Maybe," Kim said at last. She might as well have pulled a giant flashing 'YES' sign out of her purse.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Trini frowned. "Aren't you going to at least tell me who it is?"

Kim shook her head. "It's nothing serious yet. Just a little spark. If it ever becomes more than that, you know I'll tell you, but for now I'd like to keep this one close to the vest."

Trini shrugged. "Suit yourself. But don't expect me to share any juicy details until -"

"Oh, that's okay," Kim interrupted, a gleeful grin on her face. "Jason will be happy to tell me."

Trini grimaced, knowing full well that Jason would tell Kimberly whatever he thought she'd want to hear - even if he had to make up every so-called detail as he went - just to rile Trini up. And it would work, too. It was already working, and he hadn't even done anything. She sighed loudly and had to turn away from Kimberly, who was grinning even wider than before; with friends like these, who needed enemies?

"Hey, you should try that on."

Confused, she turned back to Kimberly. "What?"

"That," Kim said, pointing to an over-the-top lacy ensemble hanging on a rack next to Trini.

"I bet you anything that Jason would love to see you wear that."

"He'd like it just because it's red," Trini muttered.

"He'll like it because you'll be the one wearing it," Kim assured her matter-of-factly. She rummaged through the hangers to find her friend's size, quickly found what she was looking for, and thrust it into Trini's hands. At Trini's dubious look, she added, "And because it's red. Come on, at least try it on. No harm in that."

Sighing again, Trini allowed herself to be ushered into a fitting room, and even humored Kimberly by trying the silly thing on. She took a deep breath and looked at herself critically in the mirror. She had to admit, it looked a lot better - and less silly - than she had thought it might. But then again, Kim had always had an eye for clothing.

She fussed with it for a few more minutes before deciding it would be worth the splurge to make her last night in town something special. It would be a few weeks before she could come back, so at least she would have these memories to tide her over in the meantime.

The first thing she noticed upon emerging from the fitting room was that Kimberly had a pink bag in her hand.

"You bought something while I was in the fitting room!" she exclaimed triumphantly, momentarily forgetting about her own intended purchase.

Kim quirked a brow, but the innocent act wasn't fooling anybody.

"There is absolutely no way you are buying something from this store just for your own benefit," Trini pointed out, smirking.

That observation merely earned her a smug look and stubborn silence.

"You're going to have to tell me about him someday, you know."

"Oh, I know," Kim said innocently. "And I will. Someday." After a moment, she amended that to, "Soon."


	28. Chapter 28

"Jason..."

"Hmm?"

Trini curled a little bit closer and leaned her head against his shoulder as she looked up at him. "What's the matter? You look really... pensive. Didn't you have fun tonight?"

She supposed she couldn't really blame him if he hadn't; after all, she had called him up at the very last minute to invite him along when she and Kim went to the club to see Zack. But afterward he'd been very enthusiastic in demonstrating his approval of her day's purchases...

"Oh, it's nothing," he reassured her, smiling, "except that after tomorrow you'll be gone."

"I'm coming back!" she protested.

"Yeah, but not for a whole month," he said with a pout.

Rolling her eyes, Trini asked, "Really? You're going to try to guilt trip me into not going back to finish up my current projects at work or bring any of my stuff?"

"I figured it was worth a shot. It's going to be awful lonely around here without you..."

She sighed. "I'm going to miss you, too, you know."

"I know. But that doesn't make it easier to let you go."

She moved over him then, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply in one fluid motion. She was going to regret this late night in the morning, but it would be worth every minute of lost sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

"So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Trini asked, gazing idly around her ransacked apartment.

"Coming home," Kimberly replied.

Even though her friend could not see the gesture over the phone, Trini shrugged. "It's actually kind of... weird to finally have everything set in stone. My parents are flying in tomorrow to help with the packing so I can finish up at work. And then, in a couple of days, it's back to Angel Grove. For good." It was difficult to believe it had already been nearly a month since her visit; where had the time gone?

"You don't sound nearly as excited as you should."

"That, my friend, is because I'm currently surrounded by boxes and general chaos. I have no idea how I'm going to sort through all of this before I have to be out of here." At Kim's laugh, she added, "See? I told you I wouldn't need your help making a mess."

"I'm sure you'll have everything whipped into shape in plenty of time," Kim assured her. "Your parents are even more frighteningly efficient than you are."

Trini had to agree. One way or another, her parents would make sure that she was prepared, and all her things were in order, by the time the moving truck showed up.

"Hey, have you talked to Jason lately?" Kim asked, taking advantage of her friend's lengthy pause.

"Every day," Trini told her, wondering if she ought to feel alarmed at the sudden change of topic. "Why?"

"Because he's been sulking like you would not believe. I think that man's going crazy without you."

Trini laughed. "He was fine without me for the past few years. He can survive a few more days, even if it makes him grumpy."

"Yeah, well... tell _him_ that next time you talk to him," Kim grouched. "Because if he doesn't knock it off with the pining act, he's going to drive me crazy, too."

"Alright, alright, I promise I'll talk to him about it."

"Thank you."

As they said their good-byes for the night, Trini couldn't help but feel a little bit amused at her friend's expense. This seemed a fitting punishment, considering how cryptic Kim had been about her own love life lately.

A few moments later Trini found herself dialing Jason's number anyway. If nothing else, she thought with a smile, this was a good excuse to call him again.

-x-

**Author's Note:** The next chapter of _Coming Home_ will be the last. I'd like to take this opportunity to give a huge **thank you!** to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You've filled my days with warm fuzzies, and all of you are **awesome**. Thank you so much!


	30. Chapter 30

Trini felt oddly nostalgic as she looked around the nearly empty apartment. It seemed tiny and bare now that the majority of her belongings had been removed, packed and sent off toward California. Even her parents, who had flown out to help her pack, were gone now. They had left a few minutes ago, planning to spend one more night at the hotel before flying back to Angel Grove with her in the morning.

In some ways, she was sad to see this chapter of her life come to an end... but she knew she also had the future ahead of her. A new job, a new apartment, and a fledgling relationship to return to; it was scary and exhilarating all at the same time. And, to be honest, she was really looking forward to the challenge.

She wandered over to the kitchen, where a small window looked out over the city. The sun was setting, dyeing the sky in shades of pink and purple, a handful of low clouds forming vibrant red streaks. She stifled a rueful smile; after all these years, the color red never failed to remind her of Jason. It was hard to believe it had been a month since she last saw him... They spoke every day on the phone, but it just wasn't the same. She sighed a bit wistfully. She missed him dearly, her heart ached dully at the very thought of him, but she knew they would be together again soon. Tomorrow, in fact.

Knowing him, she thought with a smile, he would have already wheedled her arrival time out of her parents and would be waiting to surprise her as soon as the plane touched down. Not that she would complain.

Her reverie was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Did you forget something?" she asked teasingly, assuming it was her parents coming back for something they had left behind. She opened the door without even checking through the peep hole first, and her smile immediately faded. In fact, she might even have been described as slack-jawed.

"Jason?" she managed, dumbfounded.

"Hey Trini," he replied, grinning nonchalantly.

"What are you... how did you get in here?" Her apartment building required a key to get in; she had always assumed it was at least mostly secure.

He grinned. "Your parents let me in on their way out."

"They were in on this?" she groaned. And if her parents were in on it, then Kimberly probably was, too. Suddenly it all made sense: Kimberly's good-natured complaints about Jason, her parents' ability to get more packing done in only a few days than two people had a right to. She had a feeling he must have flown in with her parents, and been sneakily helping them help her all along; she really should have known to be suspicious.

"I brought pizza," he pointed out, indicating the large box he was holding in an attempt to distract her.

"Who cares about the pizza?" she asked, finally giving in to the urge to throw her arms around him. "I can't believe you're really here!"

"Of course I'm here," he said pleasantly. "I couldn't let you spend your last night here all alone, could I?"

"I like the way you think," she murmured. It was good just to be near him again.

After a long moment, Jason asked, "Are you going to let me in, or are we going to stand in the hallway all night?"

As long as she was in his arms, Trini would have been perfectly happy just about anywhere, but she sheepishly pulled away from his embrace and motioned him through the door. Her tiny, empty apartment seemed somehow cozy again with him standing beside her. It was all she could do not to grin like an idiot. She hadn't dared to think he might pull a stunt like this; it was too much to ask that he spend so much money and take time off work for her sake... and if she had to admit it, it was too ridiculously cute. But she had never felt more flattered.

No sooner had she shut and locked the door than he had pulled her into his arms, squeezing her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. "I've missed you," he murmured into her hair.

She took a moment to hope he hadn't done anything stupid with the pizza box, then decided it didn't matter because this was her last night in this apartment anyway, and let the intrusive thoughts flow away. "I've missed you, too."

He loosened his grip to run his hands, warm and strong, over her back and shoulders. She seized the opportunity to pull him in for a kiss. Their lips met and she could feel a subtle sense of relief sweep over her, the release of a deep tension she had been trying to ignore ever since she left Angel Grove. When they pulled apart, she could see in Jason's eyes that he had sensed the shift, too. Then again, how could he not, when he was the cause of it all?

As if reading her thoughts, he smirked, then dipped her backward and kissed her again, deep and passionate. She giggled against his lips, giving him exactly the opening he'd wanted, and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck to steady herself even though she knew he would never let her fall. Desire, until that moment merely a smolder, ignited deep inside her, and she returned the kiss with all the ardor she possessed. She decided in that moment that a month without him was far too long and she should really try not to let that happen again. And that was the last thought that entered her head for a long time.

A while later, as they cuddled together on the couch in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Trini let her mind wander. She had been unsure at first, tentative and cautious in her decisions, but now her path seemed clear. The future looked bright; she had a lot to look forward to in the coming days and months.

The simple joy of spending time with old friends, the contentment that came from being in familiar places. And getting to spend time with Jason every day...She shivered in delight at the thought. When morning came, they would be heading back to Angel Grove - home - for good... but they had a whole night to enjoy together first.

-x-

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it. The last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and made sharing this story a blast!


	31. Bonus Chapter

Author's Note: Yes, _Coming Home_ is complete... but a while back PsycoChick32 asked me to write her a drabble with the theme "innocent", and it just seem to fit with this story's universe. So here's a bonus "chapter" for this story that may perhaps explain Kimberly's perspective (and secrets!) in a little more detail.

-x-

"So, Trini and Jason hooked up thanks to your advice?"

"Yup. I think I should host a seminar. Or maybe write a book. _How to be a Good Boy-Toy, by Kimberly Hart_. I like the sound of that."

"Speaking of that... when are you going to tell her? I'm getting sick of sneaking around behind my friends' backs just so she doesn't find out..."

"We'll tell her when she's settled," Kimberly answered decisively, without a hint of hesitation. "But no sooner."

She didn't bother to look, didn't have to; she could practically _feel_ Tommy's smirk. "You know she's going to kill you for keeping this from her for so long, right?"

"It's for her own good," she protested with a pout, all innocence in the face of his questions. She felt compelled to add, under her breath: "And she won't kill me. At least not a lot."

Unperturbed by that last bit, he went on, "How is any of this for her own good?"

She shifted against him, snuggling closer so his arms could fall more comfortably around her. "I'm letting Trini have her moment in the limelight before unveiling my own big news."

"How magnanimous of you," he commented, earning himself a roll of her eyes.

"It's a common misconception that I _always_ have to be the center of attention," she teased.

"Only most of the time?" he countered playfully.

"Only most of the time," she confirmed.


End file.
